ninja_community_stick_nodesfandomcom-20200213-history
Slash Anims
# Slash is a member of Ninja community and is friends with Ninja. Thoughts on Community To be added RHG Slash or Slashing Swords is Slash Anims’ RHG. He is a grey boy with a red arm. When he is a demon his grey turns into a maroon like colour. When he is in his ultra X form his body turns completely black with an X on his face. Fights Slash vs Hyun (Win) Hyun attacks with a yo-yo at Slash who has a sword. The 2 exchange a lot of attacks. Until, Slash with his sword charges at Hyun while Hyun charges at Slash with his yo-yo. This ends up scarring Slash on his face and Hyun falls to the ground knocked out. Slash vs Iron Man (Win) Iron Man flys at slash and Slash runs at iron man. The 2 start having a brawl of punches at each other. Slash then dodges one attack and blasts iron man away. However, iron man flies back at him and kicks him which Slash responds by slicong Iron man then turning into demon form attacking repeatedly from all directions. This then destroys Tony stark‘s suit and Slash wins. Slash vs Bluchew #1 (Tie) Bluchew tried to punch Slash but, slash teleports which cause Bluchew to say “No fair :(“ Slash fires a blast at Bluchew but, Bluchew dodges it and he uses bone crush effectively knocking slash backwards but, instantly he loses stamina and has to recharge. Slash then says “energy drained? Don’t worry I’m a nice guy” Slash then teleports towards Bluchew but, Bluchew recharges in time and Slash kicks Bluchew backwards. Bluchew recovers and Slash charges at him with a ki blast while Bluchew does the same and he charges at him too with a lightning ball in his hand. The 2 punch each other really brutally and they both get knocked out. Slash vs Bluchew #2 (Lose) Bluchew starts off by punching Slash and turning around and elbows him in the chin with badly hurts Slash but, he recovers. Slash gets mad and grabs his knife and says “I’m coming” He then teleports towards Bluchew. Bluchew turns around and he got double kicked by Slash in his torso. Bluchew luckily manages to stay on the platform and not fall off. He then turns into his God form while Slash turns into his demon form. Bluchew runs at slash with a lightning ball on his foot and Slash has his knife and ki blast ready while he charges at Bluchew. Bluchew’s lightning kick and Slash’s ki blast make a giant explosion. Bluchew’s lightning ball broke Slash’s knife. Bluchew then drops to the ground but, luckily he wasn’t knocked out and his energy just got drained badly. While Slash starts to cough out blood and he falls down to the floor and gets knocked out and damaged really horribly. Slash vs Bluchew #3 (Win) Slash uses his telekinesis and makes Bluchew fly up and drop down and gets badly hurt on the torsos when Slash punched him. This knocks Bluchew far away but, he manages to keep his ground. Slash then turns into his ultimate X form and Bluchew turns into his God form. Bluchew uses ultimate storm and it hits Slash but isn’t enough. Slash then uses his ultra X attack and this knocks out Bluchew. Wins:3 Lose:1 Ties:1 Backstory His Mom got killed in an accident and he was so mad he punched a rock which had radiation poisoning in it. This then spreader through his right arm and he became stronger. Special Moves Demon Ball blast Slash fires a beam of demon stuff. Sword Rain Slash makes sword rain out of the sky. Yeah.....dangerous weather. Ultra X attack He goes into his X form and yeah he slash‘s people in the shape of an X. Strengths Radiation Immune to knifes Immune to radiation Weaknesses Lightning (sometimes) Fast opponents Friends FZF Firefunk128 Him and Fire funk are good friends and support each other. Jovan Carl Jovan and Slash make each other laugh hysterically. Blue91 Anims Him and Blue91 Anims or Bluchew are friends and rivals. The 2 enjoy having fun and sharing ideas with each other.